Little White Lie
by Symmetrical
Summary: Chaos was someone that most people didn't trust, someone to be treated with caution. Left alone to die in this world in solitude. But when someone offers a friendly hand, a smile on their covered face, should Chaos be trusting, or wary? Rated for safety.
1. Fallen Leaves

Hey, yeah it's me again. This is my new story, but PLEASE don't have a go at me if I take a while to update. The ideas are taking ages to form on this one, well, no, tell a lie, I know what I'm writing. I just don't know how to write it. So thanks. Reviewing is VERY highly appreciated. Thanks again.

**Disclaimer :; Symmetrical does not, nay ever will, own the Teen Titans. Nay does she own the song Fallen Leaves by Billy Talent. Symmetrical does own the character Chaos.**

* * *

Eyes focused, staring, _unblinking_. Fists clenched, hard as stone. Nose wrinkled, smelling the fear. Mouth set, a straight line on a beautiful face. Lean body, standing tall, ready for battle, ready for surprise. Feet firmly placed on the unsteady ground. Hair lifted up by the strong breeze, yet almost unmoving on her head. A smile, malicious, slowly forming on her youthful features. A flash of light, an arm, a fist, hailing the grey clouds above. Noise filling the area, screams, cries, sobs, breaths. Gasps.

_In a crooked little town._

The bodies fall, families together, destined to die.

_They were lost and never found._

And above it all, a laugh, vile, blood curdling, the laughter of someone who has finally got what they wanted.

_Fallen leaves on the ground._

Raven sat, meditating, in the midst of havoc in Titan's Tower. Whilst Beast Boy and Cyborg battled to the death with video games, Robin sat next to the speaker of the radio, the music filling his head. Starfire stood in the kitchen, surrounded by the ingredients for her latest Tamaranean "delicacy". As the alarm started to blare out its siren, the Titans jumped into action, each heading for the doors whilst Robin backed-out slowly, watching the screen to see what trouble the town was in now.

_Leave behind all my ghosts._

She walked slowly, admiring her handiwork. Her smile had left her face by now, and all that was left was a glare, a frown.

_Voice in my head will soon be fed._

Bodies littered the floor, strewn over the cracks in the pavement, the wooden benches that had withstood time and destruction, propped against blackened buildings.

_Staring at sidewalks._

A sudden explosion, a yell, an order to attack. She turned, spinning on her heels as the force of the Teen Titans came upon her. As unprepared the Titans were for the enemy they were about to face, so the opposite was true for their adversary. Flinging her arms wide, she smiled, a heartless smirk that didn't reach her eyes. The Titans started to slow, confused about her lack of movement. However, she started to walk forward, causing Beast Boy to charge. Starfire floated up above the battle scene, launching a star bolt at the young intruder. However, as the recipient caught it, it was flung at a new target, headed straight for Cyborg. Star bolt and target never met, Raven deflecting it with her magic, but many more were soon hurtled at the unsuspecting Titans, the figure bathed in a green glow emanating from her eyes.

Bird-a-rangs were thrown, many caught and crushed, others just missing the miscreant by inches. Black magic had surrounded her, only to be used in favour of the challenger. Cyborg's sonic cannon had fired multiple times, only grazing the agile girl. And Beast Boy had become multiple animals in the hope of smashing the girl to the ground; to no avail.

"Dude what gives?"

"Titans." The voice boomed across the quiet town, only penetrated by the sounds of the battle going on. "I see you have met my newest apprentice, Chaos. Say hello, Chaos, to the Teen Titans, all but defeated, and trouble-makers of Jump City." In the wake of the man talking, Chaos kneeled down, lowering her head; rising just as quickly when Raven decided to launch a surprise at the bowing teen.

"Slade. We **protect **the city, you are the only one to cause trouble and grief here."

"As you wish, Robin."

"Hello Titans."

"I see you've managed to force another innocent into helping you defeat us?"

"Not forced, Robin. She joined of her own will. Now attack, my apprentice."

"Yes Master."

_Searching for something I couldn't find at home._

Stepping forward, Chaos once again spread her arms, her hands glowing green, her eyes black.

"Yes Titans, Chaos has studied you very closely, and I see it has paid off. Finish them off, apprentice."

"Slade! Where are you? WHY CAN'T YOU FIGHT US YOURSELF?"

"As I have said many times Robin, patience."

As the star bolts formed on her fragile hands, the black glow starting to surround her body, Cyborg stepped up, firing up his sonic cannon.

Chaos started to smile again, her lips stretched. Firing green glow, one after the other, at the Titans, Chaos could see that today they lived to tell the tale. However, she was looking forward to the next time they met. She dropped her shield and ceased bombarding the teens, almost wanting them to attack so she could show them the full extent of her power. Closing her eyes, she started to walk closer to the Titans. Her hands raised high above her head, her smile growing. Her arms started to glow, a strange blue surrounding them and illuminating the rest of her. Cyborg's human eye widened.

"What's the matter tin man, recognise this?"

"TITANS! Stand down!" and more quietly "Go back to the tower, she's more powerful than I thought."

"But Robin, we cannot do the butt kicking now?"

"No Star! Stand down!"

As Chaos pointed her arms straight at the now retreating Titans, a small laugh, one that could almost be mistaken for the wind, was heard from far behind them.

_Just one more hit and I'll be fine._


	2. Map Of The Problematique

_Hey guys, second chapter. -so proud- :P So, I'm gonna conitnue with this story, however, it's probably going to be quite short, about 10 chapters I would've thought. Please ejoy :D_

**Disclaimer :; Symmetrical does not own the Teen Titans. They are the property of DC Comics and Cartoon Network. Nay does she own the song Map Of The Problematique by Muse.**

* * *

"Well, Slade's seemed to pick the right person for the job."

"She's stronger than we all thought."

"But everything we threw at her only got thrown back. She's _got_ to have **some** sort of weakness."

"What, Robin. We did everything, put our best into that fight, and we lost miserably."

"She was expecting us. We need to have the advantage by making a surprise attack next time."

"Or we could train up an army of gerbils and-"

"No Beast Boy."

"Well I'd like to see you come up with a better idea."

"What's wrong Robin?"

"No villain has defeated us before. I won't let her be the first."

"She wasn't the first."

"Beast Boy?"

"Terra got us first, don't you remember? Stuck underground. I don't call that a victory."

Chaos gripped the bandage now surrounding her upper right arm. Blood had dripped steadily through the wound, and what was once white was now being stained red. Her eyes hardened, forcing any tears that may have attempted to reach the surface back to where they came from. Her lips sat in a straight line, rigid on her pale face. Her head slightly bowed, she sat on the floor, the blood now starting to seep through her fingers. But she wouldn't, she mustn't, let the pain show.

Footsteps, heavy and slow, were heard, closer and closer to the wounded girl. Hastily kneeling, Chaos pulled her sleeve down to disguise the bandage, knowing that soon her top too would soon be stained. Her eyes bore into the ground, unblinking.

"I'm sorry master, I could not defeat them."

"_Insolence_, Apprentice. Do not get used to it."

"I won't."

"There is something attacking in the park, please, go attend to the matter. It is most likely the works of the Teen Titans, and you should encounter our enemies there."

"Yes Master."

A red light, flashing throughout the tower.

"Titans, **trouble**!"

Chaos arrived, having flown over multiple buildings to reach the once green, peaceful park. Now mud surrounded the monster located in the centre, its blue sheen glowing in the faint sunlight. Yellow eyes set in its head locked onto Chaos's grey ones, watching her.

Chaos was alone, and therefore, knew her powers had hardly any strength. She was weakened, but that didn't mean she couldn't try. She focused her mind, willing black energy to lash out from her frail body, but nothing happened. So instead she attempted to force a star bolt, clenching her fist. As a green glow started to appear, it started to grow stronger, indicating approach from others.

Chaos's face split into a grin, and fired star bolts, one after the other, at the blue _thing_ that was attempting to destroy the park. It had nothing to fire back, and so launched itself at the unsuspecting teen. Although unwary, she swiftly figured out what was going on, and fired black energy straight towards its chest, hoping to strike where the heart could be located underneath the skin.

Fear and panic in the air 

The Titans, arrived, stopping and staring from sheer shock. There she was, the one who had so recently attempted to destroy a large part of the city, and in the most part succeeded, and now she was trying to save the park. A confused look was shown on all their faces, as they watched her easily defeat her prey, with a simple shot to the chest. Robin took one step forward, the only one to notice the blood-stained bandage adorning her right arm, and suddenly Chaos was alerted to their presence.

"So, you came to watch your precious monster get defeated. Pathetic. Villains really are getting easier to defeat."

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Save the park."

Chaos's face became angry, her eyebrows descending, her eyes hardening.

_I want to be free from desolation and despair._

"We're not all villains like you. I protect the city from the likes of you."

"We're not the villains. You are."

_I can't get it right._

A thin tendril of black energy struck her adversary, and he dropped to the ground, seemingly stunned. Chaos snarled.

"Liar! _You_ sent that monster, and now you can't _bear_ for me to have overwhelmed it so quickly! I _refuse_ to allow you to destroy anymore of the city! **I refuse**!"

_No one thinks that they are to blame._

Raven and Cyborg hailed shots of blue and black down on Chaos as she spoke, yet like before they did her no harm. Starfire was dragging the team's leader out of harm's way, trying to revive him at the same time. Chaos watched them, a small grin playing with her lips. However, whilst distracted with trying to bring down the two still firing and the scene unfurling around Robin, Beast Boy charged as a bull and knocked the teen down, forcing her to crash to the ground, slamming her damaged arm on the floor. She gasped in pain, and Beast Boy transformed back into human form, stepping back to take a good look at Chaos. Her one eye visible was starting to fill with tears, but she refused to let them defeat her over a petty cut and a few drops of blood.

_When we bleed we bleed the same._

Her eyes glowing yellow, the ground beneath Beast Boy's feet began to crumble. However, she knew that this attack, these powers, could only be used once or twice, their source not far away and yet not close enough.

"No. . ."

Falling through the ground, Beast Boy tried to grab onto the ledge, his gloved hand slipping on the rocks.

"How. . ."

But by then Chaos had walked off, fighting against the now strong breeze to approach the Titans.

"Tell me, has your life of crime ever paid off?"

And with that, a black aura engulfed them, slowly crushing them as the bubble decreased in size. The Titans tried to bang on its smooth surface, but nothing they did could create the smallest of cracks.

_So scattered and lost._

Raven tried to take control of the bubble, knowing that Chaos was tapping into her powers. But Raven was not the one in control – Chaos was. Beast Boy watched in horror from the sky, having escaped from his earthy prison by transforming into a bird, and flew straight down with an immense speed, pointed beak aimed straight for its target. Beak met skin and Chaos collapsed to the ground from agony, holding her arm that was now bleeding freely, despite the bandage trying to prevent the blood loss. Her attention now diverted, the bubble disappeared, and the now freed Titans approached to arrest the young girl now writhing in agony.

_Life will flash before my eyes._

Chaos looked up that little bit too late, as the Titans were already upon her. She tried to concentrate her thoughts, channel them into something to keep the Titans at bay, but the excruciating pain emanating from her arm was stopping her from doing so. With a small shock to the head by Starfire, Chaos was knocked unconscious, easily handcuffed, and carried to the tower.

Meanwhile, Slade watched from his hideout, viewing the scene through the camera installed into the glass covering Chaos's eye. His face displayed no emotion behind his mask, but to someone who knew him well, his body language displayed that he was not pleased.

"So Titans, you have captured my Apprentice, much quicker than I thought you would. I am surprised she did not put up a fight. Pity. You wish to convert her perhaps? Shame. You do not stand a chance. She wishes to do good, protect the city, and in her mind, you are the criminals. I'm looking forward to see you try and persuade her otherwise."


	3. Listening

_I am so sorry this one's a week late. It totally slipped my mind, and last Friday I'd been on my nan's account so. . yeah. SORRY. :(_

**Disclaimer :; I read that these can't stop lawyers suing the off of me, but it's worth a shot. No, I don't own the Teen Titans. They are the property of DC Comics and and Cartoon Network. Nay do I own the song Listening. The Used own it. How many times do I have to say these sorts of things?**

* * *

"We can't just keep her here – we should give her to the jail."

"Honestly, how long do you think they'd be able to keep her in there?"

"Yeah but. . . that room, it can't hold her for long either."

"It's better keeping her here where we can keep an eye on her."

"What about her arm?"

"What about it, B?"

"You saw what it was like. I know she's bad and all but. . . don't you think that's wrong?"

"Beast Boy, she's a criminal. She must've got that injury blowing something or other up."

"She's confused! She thinks we're the bad guys!"

"Beast Boy, I'm not discussing this."

"Robin!"

"Wha-"

"Both of you, quiet. Arguing isn't going to solve anything."

Chaos slowly opened her eyes, feeling groggy and not remembering much. Her arm was gently throbbing at her side, but for now her attention was diverted.

If your heart's still beating it must be the blood 

As she took in her surroundings, panic started to set in, as the bare grey steel walls gave nothing away. It was obviously a room to keep the most dangerous criminal away from civilization - however, as no one had tested it, the Titans held their breath over how long it would hold out.

"Chaos?"

Chaos glared up into the corners of the ceiling, the voice radiating from nowhere and yet filling the whole room.

"Where are you? Scared?"

"Merely cautious. You know, we could turn you into the jail straight away."

"Then why don't you." Chaos's words were more of a statement than a question, the snide edge giving way to a smirk; however, this suddenly disappeared when she noticed the small cracks adorning the glass protecting her left eye. Horror began to dawn on her face, and Chaos pounded on the walls of her metal prison, desperate to be free.

"Let me out! Now!"

In a small room on the next floor, Robin's face showed no emotion, calm and relaxed.

"You really think we're going to let you out, after you destroyed a huge section of the city and attacked us?"

"IT WAS FULL OF CRIMINALS!"

"It was full of innocent children playing on the pavement, and families out for walks, women at home cleaning, men out working. They're criminals?"

"YOU'RE LYING! Slade _told_ me you'd try and do this, try and make me evil. I'm not going to fall for it! I'M **NOT**!"

"Look deep inside yourself and tell me if what you're doing is right."

I can't stand to hear you scream 

Chaos fired a star bolt at the wall, creating a smooth dent, but nothing else.

"It is right! I am right! Damn it! Don't you dare tell me what's right and wrong!"

"So you believe what you're doing is wrong?"

"**NO**!"

Black energy began to climb the walls, producing multiple cracks in the once clear walls. Her eyes shut tight, her hands over her ears, Chaos paid no attention to what was happening.

_I don't see anything now, so just say what you want to say._

_It's kind of funny how I'm not listening anyway._

"Chaos, you can change. You don't have to stay with Slade. He's evil, and you're confused. It's not your fault."

"SHUT UP! You have **no** power over me! You're _evil_! Trying to change me, help you with your vile ways! **No**!"

Slade watched as his apprentice denied everything that Robin said. He knew that they could not detain her for long, and awaited her arrival. Although his face showed no emotion behind his full-face mask, his body language spoke otherwise. He was agitated at the fact although Chaos would soon be free, Robin may get through to her before long.

The room was a mess. Formerly perfectly constructed, now bits of the walls lay broken on the floor. Chaos lay quivering in the corner, lightly asleep.

We're fast asleep 

The sound of a pin dropping could wake up, but for now the room was silent.

The swoosh of the hidden door opening woke Chaos up, alerting her to the presence of someone else in the room.

"Hi."

Instantly Chaos was on the attack. Her hands began to glow, and although the green boy stood watching her didn't seem to pose a threat, Chaos wasn't going to let her guard down.  
"What do _you_ want."

"To. . . see how you are. And to give you this." Beast Boy indicated the food left on the floor. Although she was a criminal, and a perilous one at that, Chaos still needed to eat.

"What's your motive?"

"Motive? I just don't want anything bad happening to you whilst you're here."

"Oh? So that's it? You don't want the Titans reputation tarnished by a 'criminal' starving to death while in your care?"

"You don't have to do this. Pick a fight with everyone, listen to Slade. Attack the city. There is a better way you know."

A star bolt struck Beast Boy, and he fell to the ground.

A kick in the ribs if life's still worth living 

"WHAT do YOU know about SLADE? He **saved** me, and that's more than I could **ever** say for **you**! You guys are a bunch of nothings, jealous of what Slade is. He's better than you guys could ever be, and you don't like that, do you?" By now Chaos was standing over Beast Boy, sneering at him.

"If that's what you want Chaos, it's your choice. Everyone decides how they live their life. And I can't change how you feel. I'm sorry you think like that. I'm sorry you won't listen to what's right."

"**YOU** have NO IDEA what is right or wrong!" By now Chaos was shouting at the door, which Beast Boy had quickly disappeared through.

_I don't see anything now, so just say what you want to say._

_It's kind of funny how I'm not listening anyway._

She continued shouting for an hour, before collapsing in a small heap on the floor and reaching out for the food Beast Boy had left her.

Lights out 

"So Apprentice, you trust what they have given you? Interesting. I would've taken you to be the more cautious type." However, as much as Slade spoke, Chaos could not hear, for the earpiece she had once worn was missing, lost during the fateful battle in the park.


	4. Dirty Little Secret

_I thought I'd upload this one today, even though chapter 3 went up yesterday. But this was due today anyways so :D_

**Disclaimer :; Symmetrical does not own the Teen Titans nor the song Dirty Little Secret. Thank you.**

* * *

Chaos was curled in a ball, still trapped in the desolate room. Slade had been disapproving of the fact that she had not yet broken free of her metal prison, but knew she would not tolerate captivity for much longer. The messy yet empty bowl sat within hands reach, where Chaos had recently pushed it after finishing the meagre meal of bread, cereal and milk. Although early in the morning, Chaos was taking a nap – after all, there wasn't much else to do around here, except sleep and eat. Content, Chaos was enjoying being able to just relax and dream.

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

Robin still came up to the microphone to try and reach her, get through to her that she was the criminal, but Chaos was learning to shut him out. It was almost as if she herself was shutting down, not struggling, never yelling, quiet, calm. Mostly Starfire and Beast Boy delivered her food to her, and after five days of solitude, Chaos just watched them, not even trying to run out of the open door that allowed the young Titans access. She'd even stretched to say hi, something that had shocked Beast Boy into transforming into a turtle the first time he'd heard her from the sheer surprise of it. Her voice was strange, soft, melodious, expected of a choir singer with the loudest voice, but not a girl who had spent most of her time shouting. Its gentle flow into one syllable had calmed Starfire, coaxing the teen to try and converse with the shell of a girl sat on the floor; but Chaos had never uttered anything back.

"Chaos?"

Chaos remained slumbering on what she had found to be a rather comfortable floor, her head tucked neatly away and held by her arms. Her knees were bent to fit her legs into the strange shape she seemed to be making on the floor.

"Chaos?" The voice was persistent, a little bit louder this time than before. Although the Titans had agreed to leave Chaos alone when she was asleep, knowing that she could do no harm, Robin found the timing to be perfect for attempting to wake her.

"CHAOS!" This time the voice was commanding and imperious, something Robin had become known for in Chaos's mind.

Chaos jerked, her breathing lighter and quicker. Her arms out stretched, her legs unbent, Chaos rubbed her eyes to try and clear the sleep. Not happy at being woken, she frowned up at the ceiling, a place she always looked if she didn't know the where the speaker could be found.

"What is it? In case you didn't notice, I was sleeping."

"There's been a string of robberies in Jump City, all petty thefts seemingly centred on trying to get our attention away from the tower. Would you know anything about this?"

Chaos stretched, chuckling at Robin's words.  
"Incompetent are we? I'm not a villain, Robin; I know nothing about these thefts you speak about. However, if I was free, I'd be out there stopping them, a lot more than you seem to be able to with your 'superhero sidekicks'."

"They're **not** my sidekicks. We're **one** team. And every theft we've gone to has been reported an hour too late, or it's never even happened. I'd like to see _you_ do a better job, what with you being a criminal and all."

"Just let me out and watch me, Bird Boy." Chaos cracked her knuckles and gestured to the hidden door. In truth, she could've broken out ages ago, but she enjoyed toying with the "hero" team.

"For the last time we're not letting you out!" The lights flickered, and all of the sudden the whole tower was bathed in a red glow.

"You stay here. Beast Boy? Keep an eye on her. Titans, move out. There's been another reported robbery in the town square."

"Yeah, you go try and catch them. Have fun." Robin just responded with an unseen glare at the microphone. He knew Chaos disliked him because of his ruthless manner, but found that right now he had no time to respond to her petty challenges. She may have seemed sad and alone, but wherever Robin was concerned, her mischievous, rebellious side kicked in. The Titans left the tower, leaving Beast Boy alone gazing at the door to Chaos's chamber. He knew that Robin had forbidden contact with the young girl except when delivering meals, but Beast Boy was tempted. There was something about her, almost something friendly that twinkled in her eye.

He hesitated. If Robin found out – Beast Boy didn't want to think of the consequences. And yet, he felt daring. Taking a step forward, he paused, listening for the sounds of Chaos thumping the walls, anything unusual. Hearing nothing, he opened the door cautiously, bracing himself for the impact of anything. Once again, nothing happened, so Beast Boy opened his eyes and took a look around.

Chaos was stood there, staring at him, bemused. She knew that Robin allowed no one to talk to her, and now this strange boy was in here. Why? He wasn't going to take the empty bowl, they always did that when they delivered the next meal. So why?

"Uh, hi. I thought, you might like. . . someone to talk to?" Chaos kept staring, trying to work him out. Finding nothing, she sat on the floor and gazed up at the green changeling.

"Hi."

"Can I?" Beast Boy pointed to the spot next to Chaos, a question of whether he was allowed to sit. In answer all Chaos did was pat the small space, an invitation.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I thought you were lonely."

"What about Robin? Changed his mind? He doesn't seem the type."

Beast Boy was startled; Chaos obviously knew a lot more than she let on. Rubbing his head, he tried to come up with an excuse. "Uh, well, that. . . yeah. . . well he sort of-"

"He doesn't know, does he?"

You are the only one that needs to know 

"What!? Of course he knows! Why wouldn't he know? I mean come on, of course he knows."

"I won't tell him."

I'll keep you my dirty little secret 

"You. . . won't?"

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret 

"I've been lonely. I like having someone to chat with. Even if it is for only a few minutes." Beast Boy took a real good look at the girl sat next to him. Her hair hung down, landed gently on her shoulders, it's brownish pink colour making it unusual. Her eyes a grey with pure black pupils looked straight ahead, and her thin arms tightly hugged her knees. Her clothes had multiple tears, either from battle or explosives; which, Beast Boy didn't know, and didn't think mattered.

"I guess you could get out anytime you wanted."

Who has to know? 

This time it was Chaos's turn to stare at the green boy. She'd taken him for the joker type, kind of dim. And now he knew that she didn't have to stay here, that it was out of her own free will. This was a turn for the books.

"You guys. . . I don't know what to think anymore. To be honest, this is like a sort of vacation for me; no work, no blowing things up, no fighting. I can just lay in here and dream. I want to break out, but then I think, maybe another time. Just maybe."

"Why did you ever trust Slade?"

"He saved me. I owe him my life."

_When we live such fragile lives_

It's the best way we survive 

"Oh." They sat in an awkward silence for a while, neither daring to break it, although both desperately wanted to.

"What happened?"

"Eh?"

"Slade. What did he save you from?"

"Oh. . . myself, I guess. From just curling up, shutting me eyes and waiting for death to come and take me. Why would someone evil do that? He. . . he took me in, looked after me, showed me the bad guys. He convinced me he was the one I wanted to follow, the best guy out of them all. And I believe him. I still do. I have no evidence to point otherwise, I suppose. I've always wanted to do good. No matter what life threw at me, how much I could've given in and tried to take it back, I didn't. I wanted to prevail. I wanted. . . I want the world to be a better place. Only I guess blowing things up, even if they are crime-filled, isn't the best idea, huh?"

The way she feels inside 

Beast Boy stayed quiet, thinking it over. She'd just opened up to him like a friend, and was now trusting him with her life story.

_Those thoughts I can't deny_

"You won't tell Robin, will you?"

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

"Tell him what?"

"That your words, they've made me think. Please. I don't want his head to get any bigger." Beast Boy had to chuckle at this.

"I promise."

"Thanks. I owe you."

"It's nothing."

"Tell me about yourself?" Beast Boy knew that this was her way of getting the conversation off herself, and to allow her to stop thinking about her predicament for now. He opened his mouth to start, but was cut short when a small beep went off by his belt. His eyes widened, he'd forgotten he wasn't meant to be in here, and hadn't realised how much time had gone by.

"We'll finish this another day. I promise I won't forget."

Running out of the room, his head turned quickly to see Chaos waving to him. He ran a hand through his hair, his fingers tugging at the ends. His communicator was beginning to get louder now, the red light flashing.

"Robin?"

"Beast Boy! That took you ages. What were you up to?"

"I was getting some tofu, 'cause I was hungry. Dude, you left me on my own for ages. What else am I supposed to do?"

"You're meant to be keeping an eye on her!"

"I have been! I just got hungry, that's all." Robin grumbled, but Beast Boy thought that Robin getting just a little bit annoyed was a lot better than him finding out where he'd really been.

"Has she done anything?" Beast Boy risked a glance back at the door.

"No, she's been asleep the whole time. What about the robbery?"

"A dead end. We get here, the crook's already run off. We split up and search the city and find nothing. We're coming back now. Robin out." The communicator fazed out, leaving Beast Boy to close it and replace it on his belt.

Who has to know? 


	5. Front Line

_I'm sorry this has taken so long to post. I just got bored of writing and posting when no one luffed me :'[ But I'm back now :D I want to post the next chapter of this of this Friday because I'm going to Spain on Monday and so that will be the last you're going to hear from me for a while. Sorry 3 Love, Symmetrical_

**_Disclaimer :; I do not, nor ever will, own the Teen Titans. They are the property of DC Comics and Cartoon Network._**

* * *

Two days later and Chaos still hadn't broken free. Her arm was slowly healing, and Chaos knew it would leave a long scar down the length of her limb. The alarm had gone off multiple times, and Robin had always ordered someone to stay behind and keep an eye on her. There was something about her, he always protested, that he didn't trust. However, the alarm had been going off more and more, the Titans getting exhausted with one of their number missing. When the alarm went off for the third time that day, Robin looked into the weary eyes of his team-mates and relented, declaring that he needed every one of them to fix this problem. As the tower emptied, Chaos stood right by her door, her ears pressed right into the metal framework until she heard the last footstep leave the building.

_It's not like I'm walking alone_

Satisfied that they were gone, Chaos thought that she'd prove the worth of having the powers of a teleporter, instantly landing where a robber was running as fast as he could away from the corner shop, where the owner pelted out of the door, hoping to catch the criminal himself. However, Chaos was swift to act, instantly encasing him in crushing black magic, and causing him to release the bag his right hand had previously been clutching. A satisfied smile sneaked its way onto her face. The police were called, and Chaos waited patiently for the Titans to arrive; she didn't have to wait long. As they approached, Chaos watched Robin's face fall, and twist in anger. He was obviously going to attack.

Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet 

Beast Boy watched Chaos with a wide eyed stare, Starfire floated confusedly and Raven and Cyborg just stood there, faces showing no emotion. Robin crouched, then jumped, throwing a multitude of disks in Chaos's direction.

I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down  
You and I will be the ones that are holding the crown in the end

Raven followed suit and soon all the Titans except Beast Boy were trying to take Chaos down. She dodged and reflected many attacks, but kept an eye on the green teen, wondering what was up. However, the majority of her attention was taken up on not attacking, but merely defending herself. Robin noted this, but nevertheless proceeded to attack.

When it's over, we can say, "Well done"  
But not yet, 'cause it's only begun  
So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones  
To fight this thing, until we've won

Chaos stopped, and spread her arms wide, awaiting to absorb the attacks that she expected to rain down on her now open body. However, the Titans stopped, each watching her warily.

"What's wrong? I thought you were the good guys? Come on! Hit me!"

We drive on and don't look back  
It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past

"What're you planning?"

"Me? I'm planning nothing. You seem to be the ones with the big ideas, automatically assuming that by leaving myself open for attack that I have a big plan. What? Scared? Come on guys, I thought I was the enemy. Surely you're meant to defeat the enemy? The good guys always win? Hmm?" When nobody attacked, Chaos spat on the floor in disgust. A certain voice rang through where the Titans were stood, and Robin clenched his fist tighter at the sound of every syllable.

"So, Titans, you thought she was beginning to listen to you? Pity. She's under my influence now. She's my Apprentice, not your friend, your foe. Face it Titans. You've met your match. You've lost. Attack, Apprentice, show them what they're up against." Chaos struggled, not wanting to move, as her mind worked faster than her mouth.

We could've been doing this all along 

Chaos screamed, releasing huge amounts of black energy in one fearful attack. However, its purpose was merely to surround her, keep her safe from the others. Her eyes, which had been shut, opened, and Chaos looked not at the Titans, but at the glass covering that was still covered in cracks but still in one piece. Chaos's eyes began to glow black as she began to tire from the fight, as the blows she had received before started to take their toll. Screaming again, a blood-curdling screech that drove fear into the hearts of those near enough to hear, a minor explosion encircled Chaos, green in colour and formidable in assault.

Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight

The Titans held their ground, Starfire hugging Robin tightly as they all tried not to be swept away by the ensuing eruption.

Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline

When the green illumination and the smoke cleared, Chaos was nowhere to be found. Incidentally, neither was Beast Boy.

And we'll be carrying on, until the day it doesn't matter anymore  
Step aside, you forgot what this is for  
We fight to live, we live to fight  
And tonight, you'll hear my battle cry  
We live our lives on the frontlines  
We're not afraid of the fast times  
These days have opened up my eyes  
And now, I see where the threat lies


End file.
